Reminiscence
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: With a HYDRA base being built underwater, the team is forced to make a trip to Atlantis. With one of Namor's descendants doubtless on the throne after so long, Steve fears being reminded once again of how the world has left him behind...


Steve sighed heavily as he watched the sky disappear beneath a spray of bubbles – airplanes were one thing, submarines were one thing, but airplanes that _turned into_ submarines were another thing altogether. (Tony had explained several times that it didn't 'turn into' a submarine; it simply functioned as both, but Steve found it easier to separate the two, at least somewhat) He was really feeling his age today.

With the discovery of a secret HYDRA base deep underwater – so deep even Tony's scanners couldn't reach it, so they merely knew that it was _there_, but could not find it – Steve had mentioned offhandedly how they should seek out the help of the King of Atlantis ("Wait, Atlantis is _real?"_ "One of our friends is the prince of Asgard, and you're surprised that Atlantis is real?"), for he had once known the prince, and perhaps his descendants (for if he wasn't dead, he was surely too old to be ruling) had heard of Steve from him and would offer him their aid. Even if they didn't, if they were anything like Steve's old friend, they simply wouldn't stand for any surface-dwellers encroaching on their territory.

And so, here they were, on their way to the ancient city of Atlantis. Steve had never been – they'd never had the technology in his day – so he tried to muster some excitement, but even when he tried he just kept calling to mind all the descriptions his old friend had given, how excited he would become when speaking of his homeland... and thinking of how he was dead, or at the very least now an old man, just made Steve melancholy.

"Well would you look that." He heard Tony say, "Atlantis."

Steve roused himself from his reverie, turned his gaze towards the front of the Quinjet, where there – splayed across the horizon – lay Atlantis. And Steve now understood what all the fuss was about, why he'd called the surface-dwellers such savages – when one came from a place such as this, they surely must have seemed so. Huge spires, graceful arches, all of it glowing ("Likely bio-luminescent" murmured Hank) with all sorts of huge sea creatures amiably swimming around doing labor, the city truly looked magical.

"Hmph. Doesn't look so great to me." Hulk groused.

"Is that a_ Architeuthis? _What is it doing at this depth?"

"Hank, no one knows what that is." Janet's exasperated sign.

"It's a giant squid. It usually frequents -"

"Halt!" A huge, booming voice.

"Ah, we've got visitors." Tony's hands flew across the control panel, and a pair of Atlanteans appeared on the screen ("Aw, I was hoping they'd be riding seahorses." Clint sounded disappointed) Steve frowned – they were blue. How strange...

"Let's see if we can't communicate." Tony pressed a final key, and cleared his throat. "Um, hey, we -uh – come in peace?"

Steve frowned. If the other Atlanteans were anything like the one he remembered, this was not going to go well.

"Return to the surface, human! You're not welcome here!" The guard returned, scowling.

Steve unbuckled his safety belt, shuffling his way to the front of the ship. He motioned to Tony – did he just talk? Tony nodded, shrugging as though to say 'Go ahead, I've got nothing.'

"My name is Steve Rodgers." He began. He saw the guard's frown deepen, and quickly moved on,."I fought alongside your prince during World War Two. I was hoping that we could talk to your current king – we've got reason to believe that some of our shared enemies are encroaching on your territory."

The two guards looked at each other, their brows furrowing as they considered. The Avengers held their breath, before finally - "Very well. But leave your vehicle here."

Steve had been to space, but for some reason, he found being underwater more disturbing. Perhaps it was the simple _weight_ of being; All the water pressure, having to push your way through, even with the aid of Tony's suits, made simply moving an effort. Steve frowned – fighting underwater would be difficult like this. He could only hope the Atlanteans agreed to help them out.

They reached what could only be the palace – the most grandiose of any of the buildings, if the guards hadn't given it away – and, after an exchange between the guards escorting them and those at the gate, headed inside. They made their way through a maze of halls (on one hand, Steve was impressed – any invading force would be immediately lost, but on the other, if things went south, they might not be able to find their way out) the walls covered in paintings of ancient battles against ancient enemies ('Lemurians' they were called, if Steven recalled correctly), and portraits of long-dead kings.

Finally, they reached a gigantic set of double doors, that could only lead to the throne room. They were resplendent, covered in pearls and seashells.

"Wait here." Said the guard gruffly, "His Majesty will send for you when he's ready." And then he was gone.

"Can you believe it?" Wasp finally said, excitedly, "We're going to meet a real live king!"

"T'Challa's a real live king, and we see him every day." Tony said – Steve could hear the smirk in his voice, even if he couldn't see it.

"But this is the king of _Atlantis!_ How cool is that!" She countered. "No offense." T'challa shrugged, saying nothing.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Steve interjected, "If they're anything like the prince I knew, this won't be easy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clint said, frowning.

"Only that it took me years to build the trust I had with their prince, and we obviously don't have that kind of time." And that was putting it lightly – even in later years, the two would often be at odds. "Also – and I don't know how true this will be of the current king – but he was _legendary_ for his temper. So let's all just tread softly."

The door opened, and a guard beckoned them in. With a final glance to his companions, Steve followed him in, ready to meet the son or grandson of his companion, to once again keenly feel that the world has left him behind-

There, lounging on the throne, dressed in a form-fitting black bodysuit, all pink-skinned and pointy-eared, sat Namor, former Invader – looking absolutely in the prime of his life.

"Steve Rogers. It _has_ been a long time."

* * *

><p>If Namor was startled, he did not let it show on his face. He was King, and it was never a good idea for a king to seem surprised by anything, especially in a court as vicious as his own. Still, he was curious – not only had Steve Rogers supposedly died during World War II, but even if he hadn't (and Namor was doubtful of that; the man was far too friendly to go sixty years without contacting his friends) he should be an old man. So what was he doing here,in the prime of his life?<p>

Clearly, however, the Captain had no such qualms on showing his surprise, staring at Namor with open-mouthed astonishment. His companions seemed confused, unsure how to react when their leader (and Namor could only assume he was the leader, he was _Captain America_ after all) was seemingly frozen in surprise.

"Why so quiet, Captain? Surprised to see me?" Namor rose languidly from his throne, making his way over to his old friend. "I believe I told you that Atlanteans age differently then you humans, sixty years is nothing to -"

The Captain, moving with all his old agility (Namor was pleased to note absently that he hadn't lost that) pulled the King of Atlantis into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought I was the only one left." He said softly, his voice thick.

Namor stiffened, but returned the hug, briefly. "Come." He pushed the Captain away, who went, albeit reluctantly, "I have a room I keep dry for occasions such as these. We can discuss things there."

He led them back through the maze of hallways, finally bringing them to a room that, in the doorway, had a strange device that kept the water out, like a force field (they had to drag the machine man away from it; how natural that even the most technological surface-dweller would be astounded by Atlantean technology)

Sitting down, he waited until the servants had brought out food, and the Captain and his companions had begun to gorge themselves, before finally saying: "So, how is it that you're alive, Captain?"

His hand froze halfway to his mouth, "I was frozen, when... when Bucky threw me from the rocket."

"Ah, so Bucky passed as well. A shame, I was fond of the boy."

"No." The Captain replied, stiffly, "If I survived, so could Bucky."

At Namor's raised eyebrow, he hastened on, "Anyways, Iron Man thinks that it's the Super-Soldier serum that let me survive in the ice for so long."

"Without aging a day, no less. You haven't changed at all."

He laughed, "I wish I could say the same of you – wearing pants now, I see?"

Namor's eyebrow rose again, but a smile played along his lips.

"I hate to interrupt this little bromance, but are you guys forgetting we came here for a _reason_?" The purple one – Hawkeye, Namor believed.

Cap's smile fell away into a frown, "Hawkeye's right. We'll have time to reminisce later, Namor. We came here looking for a Hydra base-"

"It's already been dealt with." He interceded smoothly.

Silence pervaded the room for a moment, before the machine man -"Iron Man" - finally said: "What?"

"Did you think I would allow such blatant invasion of my realm? Allowing the occasional surface-dweller is one thing – even with my army I could never keep them all out, not matter how much I want to" His voice held a hint of bitterness here, "But I would never allow _Hydra_ into my realm, of all things. I had it destroyed before it was even completed."

"Now then," He continued, leaning back in his chair, "Shall we continue with our reminiscing?"

Steve grinned. To think, after all these years, someone that he could actually trade stories with, rather than just _telling_ them. Someone who would know what he was talking about when he brought up the Top-Secret raids on Hydra bases.

He turned to his companions, "You guys, feel free to go wander Atlantis or something. I think I'm gonna stay here a while."

Wasp shook her head emphatically, "And miss out on you two trading stories? No way!" She shrunk, settling herself on the arm of her chair and staring at the pair like a child waiting for their parent to start reading. A few followed her lead; a few (notable Hulk, Steve was relieved to note. The last thing they needed was the two hotheads in the room together) headed out into the city.

"Well then." Namor said, staring somewhat at the now-miniaturized woman, before turning back to Steve, "Do you remember, in '43..."

-  
>End<br>-

I just really want Namor to show up in _something._


End file.
